The Adventures of Penguin Kai!
by Tysonkaiexperiment
Summary: Penguin Kai and Penguin Ray excape from the Zoo, only to get sick and get back in the zoo! However, they get taken in by two humans that they grow rather fond of! Tyka and Mara
1. The Plan and The Memory

Tke: Okay is thought would not eave my head, so I decided to type and post it.

Kai: why me? Why not someone else?

Tke: because seeing you in that penguin pic seemed to just fit

Kai: …

Tke: awww come on, it isn't so bad!

Kai: it is that he kisses-! _Gets a duck taped mouth by Tke_

Tke: don't ruin the plot, do disclaimer and I promise this'll be Tyka.

Kai: hmph… Tke doesn't own Beyblade and thankfully never will!

Tke: . oh, now you started it Kai.

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Title: The Adventures of Penguin Kai!

Authoress: Tysonkaiexperiment

Couplings: Tyka, Mara

Warnings: Yaoi, a bit of cussing and a tiny bit of violence

Disclaimer: Kai already did it, but I don't own Beyblade!

Summary: Penguin Kai and Penguin Ray excape from the Zoo, only to get sick and get back in the zoo! However, they get taken in by two humans that they grow rather fond of! Tyka and Mara

Notes: They have penguin bodies, but have their bangs and faces. So imagine a penguin body with a Bladebreakers face and bangs. If you need help imagining it, I'll send you a picture! Just tell me in the review if you want that pic! Make sure to let me know where I can get your email!

"Blah" human speak

"_Blah_" penguin speak

'Blah' human thinking

'_Blah'_ penguin thinking

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

With a yawn Penguin Kai awoke from his ice cave, his eyes glancing around wearily. "What time is it?" He squawked to himself before waddling outside. (HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, can't you just imagine it? Kai: _death glare_)

Stepping out into the morning sun Penguin Kai noted he heard a yawn to his left, he glanced over and his crimson eyes landed on Penguin Ray. '_Was he out here the whole night?_' He paddled over before kicking Penguin Ray. Penguin Ray just tumbled into the water before waking.

"_Who did that?_"

"_Ray, were you sleeping outside the whole night?_"

"_Kai? What was that for? … was I?_"

Penguin Kai sweatdropped at his best friend, his friend really needed more memory…

Penguin Ray yawned again before sitting up, "_What you doing up so early anyways Kai?_"

"_Training_." (Some things never change) Penguin Kai made his way up the top of the glacier, "_I'm escaping_."

"_Why?_"

"_To see outside the zoo._"

"_OUTSIDE?_" Penguin Ray gaped at Penguin Kai, "_ARE YOU INSANE KAI?_"

"_Maybe_."

"_They don't feed you outside! I heard it's bad!_"

"_What are you… scared?_"

Penguin Ray glared, "_I'm not scared, I'm merely **unsure**_."

"_Rrrrriiiiggghhhhtttt…_" Penguin Kai smirked, pointing to two humans coming their way with buckets, "_Se them? Those are called humans!_"

Penguin Ray blinked, "_Why do they feed us? They look superior._"

"_That's what they want you to think, in truth, they fear us._"

"_So what's your plan Kai?_"

"_Well, I haven't decided yet…_"

"_Then we wait on your plan!_"

"_Alright._"

The two humans threw food and walked away, knowing the penguins would eat when they felt good and ready. The redhead looked bored and the brunette had looked slightly worried.

"_Ray?_"

"_Yeah Kai?_"

"_I've got our plan! We operate it tomorrow!_"

"_Alright! SIR, YES SIR!_"

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

"And so, we continue with a look at this sea lab and from there construct-."

Kinomiya Takao slept on and on, ignoring the lecturing person in front of him. He did-however- wake up when the person slammed his book on the desk, "I'm up, I'm up." Takao muttered sleepily, rubbing his eyes awake, "You woke me up too early."

Mizuhara Max grinned to his best friend, "Sorry Takao, but we've got work."

"Can't we wait till later Maxie? I was actually getting sleep and-."

"Takao."

"Fine, fine." Takao sighed, placing his hands on the table and placing his chin on his hands, "So what do we study now?"

Max glanced through the notes, "Penguins."

Takao stared at Max with the biggest 'what-the-hell' face ever.

Max sighed, "I know, I know, we usually do larger sea animals, but still! The Uni wants it and the Uni gets it!"

Takao sweatdropped when Max struck a pose that read 'we-will-conquer-all'. Well, if **_Max_** was involved, than the Uni got what it wanted. After all, Max's mom was the principal, couldn't let Max goof off in front of her. Takao winced as he remembered Max's mom, Judy, get mad at him. She then called on the P.E. teacher to make him run 30 laps around Tokyo tower….

Yes, Takao really had a hatred for Tokyo Tower now….

"See, you're not even thinking straight!" Max scoffed, waving a paper in Takao's face. His sea blue eyes softening into Takao's midnight blue ones, "Is this about Kei (1)?"

Takao paused at the name. 'Kei…'

Max gave him a small smile, "It'll be better."

"Yeah, where's the assignment?"

"Over there." Max pointed to the desk before walking out.

Takao stood up and grabbed the papers, leafing through them but thinking more than reading, 'Kei… Kami-sama, it's been so long…'

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA FLASH BACK VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

"Taka?"

Takao looked up into Kei's crimson eyes, "Yeah?"

"You know I love you right Kinomiya?"

"Is something wrong Kei?"

"No… just wondering…"

"Wondering what?"

Kei turned his lover to face him; he took a few steps back before holding out a small box to him. (I know, the American way, but they live in Japan, sue me!) "Here."

Takao blinked, taking the box that fit into the palm of his hand. "What is it Kei?"

"Open it."

Takao did as he was told and stared in amazement. A beautiful white gold ring stared back at him, dotted with sapphires and rubies the whole way around, "Kei…?"

"Taka, I love you so much… willyoumarrymeifyoudon'twanttoicanunderstandi'mnotworthyofyouanywaysand-?"

"Kei…"

Kei paused and glanced up from his ranting, "H-hai?"

Takao set the ring aside before pulling Kei close and kissing him, "Do you even dare ask?"

Kei blinked a bit before cuddling Takao close, "Just had to make sure."

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA END FLASH BACK VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

Takao sighed quietly, glancing at the ring around his ring finger, he pulled his hands closer to his heart, "Kei…"

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Penguin Ray looked up his place below Penguin Kai, "_Are you sure about this Kai?_"

Penguin Kai glared, "_Don't you trust me?_"

"_In one word? … No._"

Penguin Kai ignored the comment and looked up to see the humans heading their way to give them breakfast "_This is it._"

"_Okay._"

'_Today…_' Penguin Kai thought '_Is the day we break out of here…_'

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

(1)- If anyone has read my other story called: My Love, My Heritage, than you know who this is. If not, Kei Kaido is the version of Kai Hiwatari from the past. Except Kei has crimson eyes and Kai's are violet-grey. And also in My Love, My Heritage, Kei is Takao's lover while Kai is Tyson's.

Tke: XD I'm done!

Kai: you so enjoyed that.

Tke: but of course.

Kei: TT I'm dead and Hiwatari gets MY Takao?

Tke: yup.

Kai: _smirk_

Kei: THIS ISN'T FAIR! IF ANYONE REVIEWS I'LL KILL YOU!

Tke: psst, don't listen to him review! _Watches Kei chase Kai around_


	2. Getting Injured and Coming Home

Tke: well, this is actually more fun than people think! I already know how this'll go and end!

Kei: _growling, chained to the desk, the chain only goes a few meters_ YOU PEOPLE SUCK!

Tke: dear Kei… whatever seems to be the matter?

Kei: You ASK me what the MATTER is? YOU'RE FUCKING GIVING MY TAKAO KINOMIYA TO THAT STUPID HIWATARI! TAKAO'S MINE!

Takao: _sweatdrops_ it's just a story Kei, calm down…

Kei: Taka! _Grabs and nuzzles Takao's legs cuz it's as fair as he can reach_

Tke: Takao, mind doing disclaimer for me?

Takao: sure. Tke doesn't own Beyblade she's not rich.

Kei: _under breath_ like me.

Tke: VV Kei…

**Tigercubsis**: actually yeah I guess it was original. I saw a pic of the Bladebreakers, as Penguins and they were all on high ice and Penguin Takao was reaching for Penguin Kai with Penguins Max, Ray, and Kenny cheering them on. It sorta reminded me of Lake Baikal. Lol. I'm so glad you're updating Puppies! I even got my friend, Kiraracutie, hooked on the story! Thanks!

**Road Kill Roko**: you should draw one! If you want I can send you the pic I sorta based this story off of! I just need your email address XP. Go ahead and email me if you want. My email is this screen name. (Tysonkaiexperiment) and I'm from yahoo.

**Kiotana**: You got your wish! Here's another platter of my story! (VV sounds like I'm serving it)

**Monkey-Leo**: the yaoi shall be soon. VERY soon….

**Little Leila**: I could never hate YOU of all people! Your fics are what made me a Tyka fan today! I'm seriously NOT joking! I have too many favorites of your to count! Oh, speaking of which. I asked everyone I knew (around me anyway) if they liked Kaitaro. They said I should convince you to do a sequel. Lol, personally, I think you should too! Anyways, thanks for the support! I'll keep it up!

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Chapter 2: Out, Sick, And A New Home

Dedication: This Chapter is dedicated to Kiraracutie because she helped me plan out this whole story in just one day! Love you Nat-chan! Better update TPLAS!

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Penguin Kai stared at the two humans as they made their way closer, "_Are you ready Ray?_"

"_As ready as I'll ever be…_" Penguin Ray muttered, looking towards the way Penguin Kai was.

"_Alrighty, so as soon as they come by, we sneak into their buckets!_"

"_But can't they see us?_"

"_No way! They painted their buckets black to not get buckets mixed up with food for other species like lions and shit, so if we lay on our stomachs we won't get caught!_"

Penguin Ray sighed, "_If you say so…_"

"_Are you doubting ME?_"

"_Yes._"

"_They're coming, we'll continue this in our new home later!_"

The redhead paused and looked around, "Kenny… where are the penguins?"

The brunette shook his head, "I have no idea, they must be hiding."

The redhead shrugged and threw fish into the place, unaware of as his and Kenny's last fish were in the ice kingdom, the Penguins made their move. He paused when he picked up the bucket and noticed extra weight, "Damn… the fish must've been light compared to this."

'_IS HE CALLING ME FAT!_' Penguin Ray thought in his mind, lying in the redhead's bucket as Penguin Kai told him to.

"Tala, buckets don't get heavy in a few seconds. You must be imagining it."

"Right, and I'm the fucking owner of my own company."

"Just walk." Kenny picked his bucket up and dropped to the floor with a loud 'thud'. "ITTAI!"

Tala turned, "Kenny, what's wrong?"

"My bucket is heavy!"

"Oh, so now who's lying?"

"Give me a break Tala, you're strong!"

Tala rolled his eyes, "And you're weak, love."

Kenny glanced over, "What?"

Tala sweatdropped, "Nothing."

It ended up with Tala carrying the buckets back while Kenny grabbed lunch.

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Penguin Ray pouted as the buckets were left in a dark and cold place, "_I miss my water hole._"

"_Quit blubbering and get over here!_(1)"

Penguin Kai watched Penguin Ray waddle over to him. (It's so hard to not type run or walk or something! XD) "_See this?_"

"_What is it?_" Penguin Ray studied the shiny object that was twice his size.

"_Humans put something called gas in here. I heard it's not for 'animals'._"

"_What are animals?_"

"_It's what they call us._"

"_Oh._"

Penguin Kai somehow got on top of the big chamber, "_I bet it's probably full of treats for us!_"

"_Isn't that dangerous Kai?_"

"_Naw._" Penguin Kai opened the knob and out of a spout poured black, thick, liquid.

"_Kai! That's the stuff that killed my mom! She called it oil!_"

"_Shit! RUN!_"

However, they had nowhere to run. Caught and captured, they sunk into the oil when a light above them opened.

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Takao looked around the area, studying pictures on the walls as Max talked.

"My name is Mizuhara Max, this is my partner Kinomiya Takao. We are currently from Tokyo University and seek information about your penguins." Max smiled as he started.

The man, a big, buff, man, simply stared. He smirked as Takao glanced over, "Takao, right?"

Takao blinked, shivering as the words the name said sounded like a purr, "Hai."

"Go out on a date with me and I'll tell you everything you need to know." The man stood up and walked over to Takao, he grabbed Takao's wrist.

However, a dagger barely missed the man and cut into the wall between where he and Takao stood. The man weakly turned, scared shitless, as he came face to face with the outstretched hand of Max, "I don't think we need that to complete or research."

The man stared at the dagger; it looked almost made of pure water, however solid. He released Takao's arm and took a few steps back, "Y-you're not human, are you!"

"We are. Now." Max stepped closer to the man as he shrunk back in fear, "We want those penguin files, or else my dagger won't miss. Those police will have no leads because my dagger will leave. By the time you're out of the hospital, you won't even remember my name…"

The man's eyes widened and he left to go get the files.

"That wasn't really necessary… was it?" Takao asked.

Max struck a pose and Takao sweatdropped, "In all things holy it is!"

"SIR!" A man ran in, he looked tired and flushed, red hair patted down to his face.

"What's wrong?" Max asked.

"W-who are you?"

"Researchers and animal saviors!" Max struck another pose and Takao and the man sweatdropped.

"Our penguins somehow got into the oil! We think they're dying!"

Takao ran out, followed by Max, then the man, "Do you even know where you're going?"

"YEAH!" The two yelled, running faster.

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

"I need more hot water! Another sponge or towel too!"

"Same here!"

Penguin Kai (god, this feels weird typing this) opened it's eyes weakly and felt warmth wrapped around him, "_What happened…?_"

He could see a human with long midnight blue hair and the same color eyes using a towel on his fur. "Shhh… it's alright… the oil just dazed you, nothing big…"

"_Kai? Are you finally up?_"

Penguin Kai glanced over to see Penguin Ray staring at him, Penguin Ray was being cleaned of oil by a blonde with blue eyes. "_What happened?_"

Penguin Ray threw a small towel(or big in his case) at Penguin Kai, watching the other penguin wince, "_Told you that stuff was bad!_"

"They really seem to like each other!" The bluenette smiled as he broke the penguin's banter.

"They must be fighting." The blonde smirked.

Penguin Kai tried to get out of the bluenette's grasp, but he could not, "_Let me go!_"

"Sorry!" The bluenette gave a smile, "According to your owner, you're coming home with us."

The penguins stared in awe.

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Kei: I wasn't even IN this!

Tke: there IS a reason why this is a KaiXTakao coupling story, not KeiXTakao.

Kei: That's it! You're updating My Love, My Heritage after this!

Tke: XD sir yes sir! People please review! I'll keep this up!

Kei: SHE'S MORE PREOCUPPIED WITH MY LOVE, MY HERITAGE ANYWAYS! SHE'LL ONLY WRITE THIS CHAPTER AND THEN-! _Gets knocked out_

Tke: _glares at Kei's fainted body on the floor_ I'm not giving up on this fic!


	3. Talking and Bringing Him Back

Tke: I decided to update my fics NOW in Halloween spirit!

Kai: crud… I thought you forgot about this story.

Tke: nope! Lots of people seem to like this. In due time this could become as popular as my main story My Love, My Heritage.

Kai: stupid Kei.

Tke: OO where is he?

Kei: present! **_Waving hands madly_** I'm making plushies to give out!

Tke: thanks Kei! **_Glares at Kai_** unlike SOME people.

Kai: aw, shut it.

**Chapter 3**: Talking and Bringing Him Back

**Disclaimer**: We do call this don't we?

**Dedications**: This chapter is dedicated to all reviewers but mostly these people!

**Kaikao**: thanks for loving this and MLMH! Thanks also for dedicating Bewitched to me! Change Kai into a bunny! Haha! I feel a new fic coming on! Thanks

**Little Leila**: I read Tamer's a short while after you finished Kaitaro. TT hasn't gone past the first chapter. I think it's forgotten. Hehe. Kai's going to be a LOT more sure of himself! Thanks for the review!

**Tigercubisis**: puppies is awesome! Keep it up! I even got some of my friends to like it!

**Fireie Girl**: Thanks so much for reviewing; I'm keeping it up!

**Destruction Devil**: Well, any time I'm motivated I update. TT that's why My Love, My Heritage has over 20 chapters and I only started it a few months ago.

**Gamegurl**: glad you like! Hope you enjoy!

**Genbo**: Tyka and Mara forever! Hehe, I'm updating!

**Kiotana**: TT I now have many mischievous things they can do. Lol. Takao and Max need to be on guard 24/7 with what I have planned!

**Shinigami**: beastly in what way? I really need to think of something kinky, ne? Then I need to make sure no penguins were harmed in the making of this story. XD

**Monkey-leo**: I'm stupid everyday. It's amazing I can write. Lol. Thanks!

**Road Kill Roko**: I think I sent the pic to you, did I? If not I'll send it again! Kei will be popping up soon!

**Assassin of the Shadows**: glad you like!

**Kawaii-yaoi-overdose**: OO wow, to be an idol. That's kinda cool! XD here, more candy**_! Dodges muses throwing things_** I really like your stories! You should update too!

Penguin Kai stared in total amazement, "_HOME?_"

Penguin Ray, however, had a different reaction. He'd pushed himself deeper into the blonde human's arms, sighing at the warmth.

"_RAY YOU TRAITOR!_" (KC: _looks over at Tke with a glare_ Tke: I'm so sorry Nat-chan!)

The bluenette had chuckled, "Maxie, looks like they might be mates."

"Maybe." The blonde shrugged.

Penguin Kai and Penguin Ray stared horror stuck, "_MATES!_"

Penguin Ray grabbed onto Max's sleeve, "_DON'T INSULT ME!_"

Penguin Kai glared, "_I don't mate._"

The bluenette gave a smile, "This one might not want to admit it."

"_HE'S NOT MY MATE-!_" Penguin Kai stopped his ranting.

The human's fingers ran through his fur, massaging his neck and head. Penguin Kai couldn't hold himself back as he let out a sound of approval.

God, it felt GOOD!

Max smiled, "Takao, I think he's stuck on you."

"Maybe it feels good to him…?"

'_DAMN RIGHT!_'

"Kinomiya-san?" A lady walked in, glasses on her face that covered deep violet eyes.

Takao blinked and stood, his eyes on his maid, "Sonomi?"

She gave a small smile, "There's a phone call Kinomiya-san."

Takao nodded and patted her long dark blue hair, "Arigatou (1) Sonomi."

She gave a bow in her black and dark blue kimono, "You're welcome."

As Takao went out Kai gave an almost growl (Tke: VV I have NO idea what sound a penguin makes besides a squawk, anyone know?)

This girl took away HIS human. Penguin Kai paused. HIS! Since when did he call ANYTHING, let alone ANYONE, HIS! Must've been the massage. Yes, that's it.

Why should he be mad that the girl could communicate with this 'Takao' but he couldn't? He had no use for a human when he gets his new life!

"_So you like that guy?_" Penguin Ray snickered.

"_Aw, shaddup._" Penguin Kai ignored Penguin Ray's snickers.

"Who was on the phone Sonomi?" Max asked, smiling as Penguin Ray nipped at his fingertips playfully.

"Master Kaido, Mizuhara-san."

Max blinked, "Why would Kei be calling?" He thought for a second but shrugged it off.

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

Takao walked over to the phone and held it softly to hear, "Moshi, moshi, Kinomiya Takao speaking."

"Takao?" Came over the phone.

Takao nearly dropped the phone, "KEI?"

"Hi koi!"

Takao sighed, "What are you calling me for?"

"I'm going to visit Japan!"

Takao nearly dropped the phone once again, "You… you're really coming…?"

He could almost see Kei nod with a warm smile on his face, "I'm going to come visit koi."

Takao gave a smile, "When?"

"In about three days."

"Alright, I'll see you then."

"Okay, ashiteru zutto(2)."

"Ashiteru zutto."

Takao put the phone down and practically squealed. 'I can't wait to see you again Kei…'

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

Max gave a smile as he watched the penguins on the chair. "Takao's mate is really nice. You guys might like him."

Penguin Kai didn't even know why, but now he was REALLY mad.

Penguin Ray seemed to just blink, "_Humans mate?_"

Penguin Kai snorted, releasing some of his unknown pent-up anger, "_Of course. Why do you think they're fucking taking over the Earth!_"

Penguin Ray gave a glare, "_Jeez, it's not like I spend my whole life learning about them._"

Takao walked back in, a dazed expression on his face, which Penguin Kai did not like, "Alright guys, let's head home."

"Get ready for a new life." Max smiled as he watched Takao pick up one of the penguins and he picked up the other.

Together, the four went out of the room toward their new life together.

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

(1)- Arigatou is Japanese for "thank you"

(2)- Ashiteru Zutto is Japanese for "I love you forever"

Tke: wee! Another chapter done!

Kei: uh huh… you're just way too into other stories.

Tke: not really. I took time to plan this out. I still don't know whether to make this a KaiXTakao or a KeiXTakao.

Kei: **_growls, ready to strike_** I can give you three guesses.

Tke: don't hurt me! Hurt me and you have no story!

Kei: bloody hell.

Tke: XD thought so! Reviewers get a Kei plushie that talk! **_Pushes stomach_**

Plushie: I'm Kei, here me roar! **_PLUSH_** I wanna marry Takao! **_PLUSH_** Screw Kai!

Tke: XD PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
